


Morning After

by olivemartini



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unrequited Love, idk - Freeform, s02e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah doesn't know what the morning after is supposed to feel like (or if the day after kissing could even count in the morning after category) but he bets it feels something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Noah wasn't the kind of guy who had much experience in the "morning after" category, but he thinks it would feel something like this.

He doesn't really know what to say to Audrey.  It's not like he can just google what to do when you break the friendship code and kiss your best friend, the same best friend you used to have a crush on but gave that up when she turned out to like girls, and then ended up really, really enjoying your mini make out session.  There's no guide book on how to apologize for taking advantage of her while she was high, or to tell him if he's even allowed to think about the fact that he now knows what it's like to have her lips on his and his arms around her waist in a decidedly non platonic fashion.  And he's no expert on these things, but if there's one thing he is certain about, he's sure that he's never going to get a round two. 

The walk through the parking lot was incredibly long.  Watching her dig through the back of her car, he remembered all kinds of things he wasn't supposed to: how she got up on her tip toes to kiss him, how she had her hand tangled in his arm, the way his arm was circling her waist and pulling Audrey up against him, how much better it felt to kiss her when he compared it to kissing Zoey.  The knot in his stomach also reminded him of other things, like the months it had taken him to get used to the idea that he liked his best friend and his attempts to destroy those feelings, the week after her lesbian make out video got leaked and just looking at her felt like a punch to the stomach, the herculean effort it took to remind himself that even if she calls herself "bi-curious," even if she only liked guys, he still wouldn't be an option so he should forget about dangerous ideas like that.

So he ignores it.  Again.  And he tries to laugh like it doesn't hurt when she says it doesn't matter, that it was the drugs, all nonchalant.  (And he doesn't want to think about the fact that she's kissed a lot of people, and Noah's only kissed two, so he hasn't quite perfected the art of not being affected by things like this.)  He tries not to feel sad when he realizes that if this had been a year ago, or a few months ago, she would have seen right through him.  And she definitely would have had the sense to stay and talk to him, at least pretend to make sure he was okay, before running off to do god knows what. 

Because he wasn't okay.  Not last night, not now, and maybe not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on Instagram @alwaysscripturient


End file.
